Sí
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: Sasuke ya no se saldría con la suya... para placer de ambos. [Continuación de "No". Lemon]


**S** Í

* * *

Sasuke aguantó un gruñido animal cuando las cadenas se apretaron más a sus muñecas. Escuchó una risita a sus espaldas y supo que nada de lo que dijera lo iba a salvar de esa _placentera_ tortura.

─ Has sido un niño muy malo _Sa-su-ke-kun…_

El falso tono dulce que usó su esposa le ganó un estremecimiento de su amigo de abajo. Y es que, tener a Sakura a gatas sobre su pecho desnudo vistiendo solo unas braguitas cortísimas con diseño de flores de cerezo─ misma prenda que él creía desaparecida y era su favorita. Sakura lo sabía ─, jadeando, y que por el sudor se le pegaran algunos mechones a su frente y cuello; lo dejaban corto en imaginación. Maldición, si con tan sólo al verla desnudarse ya sentía que se le escapaban algunas gotas se semen.

─ Sakura, quítame estas cosas **ahora** ─ ella no se intimidó por la presencia del Sharingan y la cara molesta de su esposo. Ya estaba muy experimentada _(─ Vieja nunca Sasuke, a tu esposa no le queda esa palabra enfermiza)_ para esos trucos viejos.

─ Parece que no has aprendido la lección Sasuke-kun ─ el labial rojo de sus besos se marcaban en el pecho marcado del Uchiha. Sakura apoyó las manos en sus rodillas y sus pechos quedaron a la altura de su rostro. Se dejó hacer y su esposo mordisqueaba los botones rosados como si fuera infante. Sin embargo, ella era quien tenía el control esa noche.

Apretó las cadenas y Sasuke apartó el rostro. Mordió su labio, preocupada de haberle hecho algún daño, pero al ver su sonrisa socarrona, se relajó. Comenzó a acariciar su miembro y por fin escuchó gemir al pelinegro.

─ Dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿Estás cómodo? ─ mordió el elástico de sus calzoncillos y lo bajó bruscamente, recibiendo una queja y gotas de semen entre sus dedos ─ Veo que tienes un problema por aquí.

Lamió quedito, sonrojada; con Sasuke gruñendo guturalmente. Como último accesorio de tortura, le colocó un pañuelo en la boca. Él la observó aburrido, carajo. De tener sus manos hace horas la hubiera follado como un animal.

Al fin, Sakura se quitaba las braguitas; haciendo carcajear a Sasuke. Ella lo tradujo así, el pañuelo no la dejaba escuchar bien después de todo. Sentía su coño empapado, gimiendo ambos al sentir la placentera fricción. Sakura, perdida en la sensación, comenzó a frotarse lentamente con Sasuke.

─ Sakura ─ volvió a la realidad con el tono suplicante de su esposo. Jadeante, sorprendida, excitada; lo miró ─ Fóllame de una vez… por favor.

Debió ser muy difícil para Sasuke decir tan sólo esa frase. Su marido era un ser en extremo orgulloso, celoso y posesivo. Sakura siempre debía conformarse con ser el segundo puesto en su clásico juego "quién mando sobre quién", pero esa noche sería diferente. Tras anotar todo lo necesario en una libreta después de una visita a Ino, comenzó su plan que ahora veía los resultados.

Por fin veía que la balanza se estaba poniendo a su favor, al menos una vez.

─ S-Sasuke… ─ él se asustó cuando la vio hipando. Mierda, ¿Acaso había exagerado en usar amaterasu para derretir las cadenas? Estaba dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado y disculparse, pero Sakura entró en él de una estocada. Gimió sorprendido y aun aturdido cogió sus caderas cuando ella empezó a moverse. Flexionó sus piernas para poder sentirse más dentro sus pliegues, y le dio una cachetada en el culo. Sakura gritó su nombre y arañó su pecho, pero no le importó.

Estuvo tentado a empujarla al colchón para tener mejor alcance, pero al sentir como el cuerpo de Sakura daba leves convulsiones, supo que estaba cerca, y él también. Gritaron sus nombres simultáneamente mientras el orgasmo los alcanzaba.

Sasuke dio tres estocadas más y se afianzó a sus caderas. Sakura se estaba quedando dormida y él seguía dentro ella. Con cuidado, salió. La pelirrosa gimió molesta, y terminó acomodando su enorme vientre en el pecho de su esposo. Sasuke la besó en la frente y la nariz, haciéndola reír.

─ Sakura.

─ Dime, Sasuke-kun.

─ Te amo

─ Yo igual, te quiero mucho Sasuke-kun ─ respondió después de la sorpresa que le causaron esas dos palabras que para Sakura significaban un fecha más en el calendario.

Estaba por quedarse dormida cuando la voz de su esposo la despertó.

─ Sakura.

─ ¿Uhm?

─ ¿Mañana podemos comprar otras cadenas?

Al parecer la balanza se inclinaría a su lado más seguido.

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Al ver la gran aceptación de mi anterior fic: No (o Nel perro, para los que lo prefieran así), decidí escribirles su continuación picante para mis queridos y arrechos lectores. Porque saben que los amos, así que aménme con un review perros (Modo mexicano actívese). En fin, gracias por leer.

 **DEJA UN REVIEW SI LO AMASTE, LO ODIASTE, O LO QUE TE VENGA EN GANA. ¡VAMOS, NO SEAS TACAÑA(O)!**


End file.
